


Underworld war

by Cortez14



Category: POI - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortez14/pseuds/Cortez14
Summary: This is the story of sameen's parents. Their story before sameen was born.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter sameen's child hood

When Lukus found out that Lucia was pregnant, he tracked her down, after she was sent away by her vampire father lucian.

Lukas was a werewolf Alfa of his pack, he was tall, dark and was a dark brown haired man.

Lucia was a vampire, she was the average height, she was really pale and her hair was as dark as the night.

Finally sneaking half way through the entrance, Lukas had spotted two vampires that were guarding the gates.

Lukas had now the chance to move behind the huge rock. With the stake by his side, he could not just jump out behind the huge rock and kill them, he needed a plan to get in with out causing to much attraction.

The plan was simple kill who ever got in his way but the tower was filled with vampires, so he thought.

Shaking his head to focus, he felt his hand itch to quickly grab the stake. There was no other way to do this, so he grabbed the stake and flung out from behind the huge rock. Quickly jabbing the stake in to the both vampires hearts, now gone whiter than they were already, blue and black veins starting to appear on their faces.

After opening the gates just a bit Lukus could see the emptiness around the tower. So this was the chance to run in and find Lucia. So as he ran into the the gates he thought to himself "hold on Lucia Iam coming".

After finally finding Lucia, Lukus had seen the chains following her as she ran into his arms, feeling her warmth dwell on his skin. Lukus happily hugs her and tears start to come down both Lucia and Lukus eyes. Both feeling their empty Hearts being filled with so much emotion.

"Lukus what are you doing here" Lucia said seconds after still hugging Lukas.

Lukas was the one who broke the hug and put his hands on her shoulders and said "we can't talk now you just got to trust me" looking into her eyes Lukus kissed her. "Come with me...you know that I'll always come for you"

"Lukus....you must leave now before my father comes and" she swallows hard "he'll kill you". 

"Iam not about to leave with out you after knowing that your carrying my child....please Lucia, If we leave now no one has to die" said Lukus his hands cupped on Luciana's face. "Say you'll come with me". 

Lukas knew that it was hard for her to leave he knew the price for taking Lucian's only daughter but, right now she was the only thing that mattered.

Lucia realized that she couldn't stay here she would put the baby in danger. 

She looked at him with sweet eyes then she smiled at what he just had said. She quickly realized that the only solution was to leave. 

Finally she said "okay Lukus " was the only thing she said. After she replied Lukus could hear foot steps coming up, it was to late for them to escape now. 

The tower that Lucia was in had no windows just the one door. 

He took a step back away from her.

So he did the reasonable thing to do was to transform and try to break the cement wall before they got here. After all the cement was old so it was not that hard. 

As he transformed Lucia could see his eyes taking its shifts from brown to red glowing eyes. 

Lucia took a few steps back and looked at him for a moment. After he was done he went straight to the wall and started punching it. It took a moment for Lucia realized what he was doing.

Then Lucia joined him she as well starting punching the wall. 

So many punches in, they made a hole. Lukus punched it one more time and more chunks of cement fell making a bigger hole.

Before jumping off the hole Lucia ran into the chained closet breaking the chains open she grabbed her sword.

Five vampires entered the room David, bill, Conner, Steven, and Larry. David said "kill him" and then told Larry "go tell Lucian Lukus is here" but before they could get any closer Lucia hopped on Lukus's back and he jumped off the tower. The vampires jumped off after them.

Mean while Larry ran to Lucian to tell him the news. He opened the doors and Lucian stood up from where he was sitting, glass table, silver chairs, immediately after seeing Larry rush across the room to him and seeing Larry bowed down at his feet and said "sir Lukus is here and he has taken your daughter".

Lucian was disagreeing and agreeing terms with the elders before Larry interrupted. The elders were powerful vampires.

"gather up the vampires", Lucian said.

"Yes sir" Larry said while who stood up and head out the door but before he could get there Lucian spoke "oh and Larry" Lucian said Larry facing him now "kill Lucia and bring me Lukus...alive." Once again "yes sir" Larry said turning around and facing the door to proceed.

Sitting back down in his chair Lucian spoke again "I gave her a choice, life or death she chose death and death she will receive."

Lucia could feel the warmth in his fur, while they were in mid air. She could feel the cold breeze on her skin.

After landing, Lukas ran into the woods, Lucia still on his back. Suddenly vampires came out running behind them. As Lukus ran he could feel Lucia's grip tighten more on his fur.

He ran and ran hoping he would loose them. luckily Lucia had her sword at her side. With her right hand she lifted up the sword and with her left she tightly gripped his fur. As she swung the sword at the vampire off came his head, blood squirting out of where his head used to be.

when she was 15 her mother Lucy was killed by Lukas's father Simon. Lukus became the Alfa of the pack after Simon was killed By Lucian after finding out that Simon had killed Lucy.

By the time Lucia turned 18 Lucian gave her, her mother's sword as a gift. It was the last thing Lucy used after her death. The sword had the ability to kill anything, so it was perfect for Lucia to use it.

The second vampire down, third one down, after the 7th one went down more came up behind them.

While Lukus ran he thought of lucia he could see the sun starting to rise up. He glanced up at her knowing she knew what would happen if they don't find an exit. It was dangerous for Lucia because she was a vampire the sun would kill her

Lukas's thoughts were interrupted by the noise that came from the vampires Weapons swords, guns, chained spiky balls all made out of silver, silver was his weakness if he touched it, it would burn his skin. it would take a little longer for him to heal.

Lukas was running out of paths to go. Lucia could feel the tense in Lukas's shoulders. She was starting to worry about him, they both knew that he could not run forever, then again he needed to, just until they were safe.

Lukas came to a stop being blocked by a mountain he could not go over it, the sun was just in the distance, minutes before it reaches them 

Lucia hoppes off of Lukas's back she raises her sword to vampires now surrounding them. Lucia and Lukus are back to back, Lukus growing while Lucia and David talk. 

"Come with me Lucia you don't want your father to be angry....now do you" David said gesturing his army of vampires to lower down there weapons. Walking around both of them he continued " you can't escape this...you can't escape me" a smile on his face appeared he then stoped and stood in front of Lucia.

With her sword pointing twords David now she replies " your wrong....If I can escape my father then I'm sure as hell I can escape you. Her tip of the sword now placed at his neck.

"ohhh that is so cute she thinks she can escape me" David said laughing and took a step back. Lucia's sword on his chest. 

Lucia did not answer david just looked straight at her.

"Okay" he said grabbing his gun at his side and handing it to bill, then said "shoot him, if you miss you die". Walking back to his place where he stood.

Holding the gun in place and putting his finger on the trigger, bill didn't hesitate to push it,before the bullet could get to Lukas, Lucia jumped in front of him, the bullet passing though the middle of her stomach and on to Lukus, hitting his right side lower stomach.

Lucia fell on the side of her stomach looking over at Lukus. Lukus was now on the ground holding his stomach while he transformed back in to a human.

Lukas was now naked with underwears on.

Lucia got up and ran over to Lukus holding his head up to place it at her lap. Leaving her sword on the ground.

Lukas gaspsed for air wincing at every muscle he tried to move to make sure Lucia was fine. He could feel the silver starting to melt in his lower stomach.

"Lukas stay with me" said Lucia tears coming down to her cheeks, "don't move" she knew that if the bullet stayed in there any longer he would die.

Lucia had to take the bullet out fast before it melts, so she decides to stick her fingers in the bullet wound and take out the bullet herself but before she could do that David stoped her.

Grabbing Lucia from her hair and throwing her across to the vampires so they can hold her still. David took a step forward and looked at Lukus.

David says "Conner Steve hold him up" both vampires came quickly over where David was standing and picked up Lukas

David stretched his hand over Lukus's head and grabbed his hair pulling his head back so that Lukus was now facing him.

"Pathetic little pup" said David still holding Lukus's head back.

David was poured in sweat from having the bullet in his stomach for to long. He stared at David and spoke "fuck you" then spit on david's face. David let go of his hair and took a step back.

Wiping Lukus's spit off with the back of his hand David said "bad boy....I taught you manners" pointing at Lukus. lukus was trying to keep himself relaxed and looked at David dead in the eyes.

"You know the treatment for being so rude" David continued. Lukus still looking at him.

"I wouldn't know...your not my owner"said Lukas feeling anger fill his body. 

"Okay let's play a little game...men drop him" Conner and Steven let him go and walked back to there place, but before Conner could get to his place David speaks "Conner grab the sword." Conner grabbed the sword and proceeded.

Stepping forward David bent down and looked at Lukus's bullet wound for a moment then smiled, stood up and said "nice shot silly billy". Not looking up at bill, bill just nodded in response.

"Okay let's begin" David said putting his hands together making one simple clap sound. "If you can get up and punch me your free to go" lukus looked at him with a arched brow, David continued with a smile "but if you can't complete these two things...Ill kill you.

Lukus said nothing, "he couldn't be serious he was almost as cruel as Lucian, how could David just give me freedom just like that" Lukus thought to himself while he looked at the ground his fingers covered with his own blood.

Standing up David took a few steps back and replied "Oh and one more thing you have to do what ever I tell you to do" David said now standing a few feet away but, still standing in front of Lukus, a grin on his face.

"Or else.....what" glaring up at David, regretting what he had just said.

Walking closer, Bending down again David looked at Lukus in the eyes "I don't just kill you.....I would also kill your.....baby" A half smile on david's face. Taping his finger on his bottom lip three times, after completing his smile.

Looking up at the statement Lukus replies with angry eyes "Don't you dare touch her" Lukus's voice deeper then it usually was.

"Then you better listen" David replied after once again taking a few steps back.

"Let the game begin" David said and continued. With joy on his face david spoke "get up" putting his arms crossed over his chest.

Lukas struggled to stand up, he wincined at every movement he made or tried to move, especially where the bullet is. He only got to all fours and tried one more time before trying again.

"I said get up" David shouted in his face, David had enough, before Lukus could try again he felt a kick lounged on to the side of his stomach.

It was hard for Lukus to breath wincing and panting he fell on his side he was wheezing now.

"Stop it.... lukus" Lucia said trying to escape her enemies grips.

"You call your self the Alfa" David said with anger and wide eyes, another kick to his stomach

"I'd rather die then to be your pet" David found the strength to say this.

final kick went straight to his face blood every where on his body.

"Lukas" Lukas heard before his vison blurred out.

"Fine....so be it" David said catching his Breath. "Conner give me lucia's sword."

Conner stepped up and gave the sword to David

"Finally father is going to be proud of me" David said touching the the tip of the sword.

Lucia looked at David and laughed then spoke "you think that's true....how pathetic".

David turned around and looked at Lucia with a confused face.

Lucia continues to speak " he always used you, you are his monkey" she paused then continued "he never cared about you" David walked towards her and slapped her right in the face hard enough for blood to come out of her bottom lip.

"Shut up" David said controlling his anger. Walking slowly back to Lukus but stoped dead in his tracks as he heard Lucia speak again

"if he could not give his own daughter love....then why would he give It to you" looking at david covering his ears to not hear her anymore.

"Stop it" David said while blinking rapidly at her words, still covering his ears.

"You'll never make him proud" Lucia spoke once more making David put the sword at her neck. "You'll never be him".

David took a deep breath then says "If you can't be them join em....right" David said in a whisper the sword still at her neck, he took a step back and walked towards Lukas.

"So where we're we... ahh right the deal David said looking back at Lukas.

"iam sorry to announce this but game.....over" said David lifiting the sword over his head.

"You two get him on his knees" David said pointing at both Conner and bill. Conner and bill quickly picked Lukas and put him at his knees

Kneeling now Lukus's eyes widen when he glances at sword above him and he could hear Lucia screaming "please david don't do this".

"bye mut" said David while placing the sword on his neck but not quite touching.

Lucia started to pour in tears once again before yelling "no" while David continued " David stop this now" Larry shouted coming with more vampires behind him, David stoped immediately and put down the sword the tip of the sword at his feet and turned around facing Larry.

"Change of plans" Larry said getting closer to David while David looked confused.

"What now" David spoke in an angry voice looking at Larry.

"We need Lukus alive be... david inturupted him "wait....what....why" David said looking blanknessly at Larry.

"Because Lucian said" Larry said in a calm voice.

David walked to Lukus and says "I guess it's your lucky day pup" with a smile on his face then turns around walks to Larry again the sword still in his hand.

 "Now what" David says he is in front of Larry now, Larry looks at him and he says "don't worry David you'll kill someone today" Larry's arm around davids shoulders.

"Yeah who.....Lucia" said David disappointed in the fact that he was not gonna kill Lukus.

"As a matter of fact....yes" Larry says while looking at David the words start to lighten his face up.

David with out hesitation he walked to Lucia still being gripped by the vampires and says "this won't hurt" David paused and then said "me" laughing he turned around and walked twords larry.

"You two hold him up" Larry said pointing at Lukus still on the ground covered in his own sweat and blood.

Larry was now face to face with Lukus. Larry speaks first " I suggest you don't move"Larry said taking a knife from his pocket and sticking it in Lukus's bullet wound in order to take out the bullet.

As Lukus winced at the pain he found words to say " Iam....not coming with you" Larry to a step back and looked at him.

"I don't think that I gave you an option" Larry said pulling the bullet out of Lukus's stomach more blood coming out.

"And I don't think you listened" david said looking up at Larry. 

David heard the conversation and rushed over we're Larry was standing david put the sword at Lukus throats and says "Why you son of a" Larry interrupted.

"Alright that's enough" Larry said grabbing David by the arm and pulling him back " we better get to Lucian" Larry said eyeing David as he walked to Lucia. Leaving David to just look at Lukus dead in the eyes.

Well it's been a pleasure Lucia" Larry said smiling and gesturing his men to start moving.

Lucia could feel her heart beating loud as she thought "this is it it's over" she could hear Lukus call out to her tears falling down her eyes.

"David Iam going to....kill...you" Lukus says as the two vampires hold a grip on Lukus and carry him back to Lucian.

david walked over the sword in his hand he raised the sword but before he could countinue he felt a burn in his heart.

It was a stake thrown by the beta in Lukus's pack Rider was his named second in command.

Turns out Rider knew where Lukus was he smelt his sent and followed they got there just in time. Rider was still human when he threw the stake.

David turned around and fell with an "oof" veins starting to fill his face, in seconds he was dead.

Every body's eyes wide open as lycans flung out behind the bushes and attacked the vampires. Rider turned into a lycan one he jumped out of the tree.

Vampires pulled out their swords and fought with the lycans

body's being ripped open blood slathered everywhere, the army of vampires went down. well most of them, the others just ran away.

Larry was the first one to run along with a small group of vampires behind him.

Lucia was now free after the lycans came to the rescue, she quickly ran to Lucian still on the ground "Lukus" she said bending down and putting Lukus's head on her lap again "Lukus are you ok".

Lukus looked at her and said "better then ever" cupping his hand around lucia's face feeling the warmth of her cheek.

Lucia just laughed. Brough her hand to meet Lukus's hand still on her face.

The woods were dark and quiet now that the vampires ran off.

Every lycan transformed back to humans every body was in underwears.

"Let's get you back home said rider" walking over to Lukus and stretching his hand out to Lukus for support.

Then picked up the sword to say "I'd say this belongs to you".

Lukus eyes looked away from Lucia to look at rider then smiles. Lucia looked at Rider and smiled then said "yea it is thank you".

Smiling back rider handed the sword to Lucia and said "better not let it land on the wrong hands again."

Lucia just smiled and nodded turning back to Lukus and said "let's go home" Lucia's arm around Lukus's waist. Rider on the right side holding Lukus. They soon faded in to the night.


	2. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iam sorry for taking to long

"Lukus can you hand me that" Lukus looked at her confused and then realized she was talking about the baby's bottle. Lukus stood up from the chair from where he was siting, walked towards lucia and handed her the bottle.

Lucia took it and smiled while Lukus went back to the chair this time instead of sitting on it he stood in front of the chair and looked at the window.

Lucia was feeding a 1 year old sameen Shaw, Lucia looked down at her daughter and put the tip of the bottle in sameen's mouth she was wrapped in her mothers arms with a blanket, gulping every sip of milk, the bottle was almost empty. 

When sameen was done lucia put down the bottle on the ground next to her chair, sameen drove off to sleep so fast. 

Lucia pulled her hand from behind sameen's back and lifted a finger to dance around sameen's soft face touching every inch of it. 

while thinking 'my beautiful baby' Lucia's face lighten up on that thought and smiled looking at her daughter fast asleep.

Lukas saw the smile on Lucia's face, he got up and dragged the chair next to Lucia's chair sitting next to her she says "wanna hold her"

Lukas just nodded in response so she handed sameen to Lukus, he put a hand under her head and the other on her back he brought her to his chest.

Lukas could feel his heart wanting to explode of how much he adored his daughter sameen was still sound asleep a little drool coming done on the side of her mouth he saw as the drop of drool came down and wiped it off with the side of the loose flap of the blanket she was wrapped in.

Lukas wasn't surprised sameen slept often, she would sleep up to 4 to 6 hours 2 times a day.

After the whole fleeing thing Lukus and Lucia were safe after giving birth to sameen. Lukus promised to Lucia that he would take care of them until he died.

6 years later 

Sameen and clare were playing with a ball and Clare had her doll that her mother Sara gave her for her 6th birthday now she was 7.

At first sameen did not like clare, for some reason she just hated kids her age, she thought they were annoying, wimps and they sucked. After all most of the kids were humans. 

But after Clare visiting her and her father most of the time she didn't mind her being there.

Clare talked about how she missed her father to sameen, when Sara had conversations with Lukas.

Sameen had watched lukus and sara break down for the death of Clare's father.

Rider

Rider was part of the family ever since Lukus and he were kids side by side, no matter what happened they protected each other like brothers.

Shortly after the death of Rider his wife died to, she tried to avenge Rider after the main leaders of the vampire clan had killed him.

The vampire clan was coming for them anyways, so Sara took the chance to fight back and kill Marcus before he came for her daughter Clare.

After Sara was announced dead by a lycan named Tyler he had brought Clare in his arms and said "Sara said that if you would do the honors to take care of Clare".

Lukas just nodded in response, Tyler handed him the girl.

Lukas raised Clare as his own and he would protect her with his life.

" Sameen come here" Lukus looked at his 7 year old daughter with angry eyes but a hint of Laughter on his lips. Sameen took away tom's toy and pushed him to the ground, the boy started crying.

Sameen looked into her fathers eyes and said " yes daddy" sameen came running to her father and wrapped her arms around his legs.

Lukas pulled sameen so she could unwrap himself from her and bent down so he was now at her height level. 

He took a deep breath and started "sameen what have I told you about being harsh to people".

"You said that we can't hurt them because we are stronger and they suck" sameen let out a sigh and began "but dad he started it".

Lukas interrupted her "no buts young lady" Lukus began to smile

"why did you do that to him....really" he chuckled trying to keep his voice serous beacuse the thought of his daughter making a 10 year old boy cry made him want to laugh. 

His daughter frowned and said "because he took the doll from....Clare" her fist were made in to a ball and she was angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment

Sorry This isn't a chapter but I was wondering if I should continue on the story or just stop. Please comment so I can just make my mind.


End file.
